


Just Like in the Manga

by BritHistorian



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Being Walked In On, Discipline, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Light BDSM, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Strap-Ons, bossiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: Jisoo discovers that Lisa has been reading BDSM manga.  After thoroughly exploring the matter, she decides to help her girlfriend live out one of her fantasies, leading to a night of intense play*, just like in the manga.* OK, maybe not intense for some of you out there, but intense for them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Chichoo! Go get my mints! They're in my purse."

Jisoo got up from the couch where she and Lisa had been watching a movie and went looking for Lisa's purse. She was thinking about how ever since they'd gotten back from their visit to the butler cafe, Lisa had been looking for reasons to boss her around. Not in a mean way, just getting Jisoo to do little things that she could just as easily do herself. Jennie had tried telling Jisoo to "stop letting Lisa walk all over you." And Jisoo had told Jennie to mind her own business, that this was between her and Lisa.

The fact was, Jisoo enjoyed doing these little things for Lisa. It was like the beginning of The Princess Bride: Lisa was Buttercup ( "Farmboy, fetch me that pitcher") and Jisoo was Westley (" As you wish"). Lisa really seemed to enjoyed ordering Jisoo around, and Jisoo secretly enjoyed letting her.

Jisoo found Lisa's purse - she had apparently tried to throw it in the bench in the entryway, missed, and it had fallen behind the bench. She opened it up and started digging around to try to find the mints. Lisa's purse was always a wreck, stuffed full of anything Lisa thought she might need. And it never failed that whatever she needed would have fallen to the bottom. Like now: Wallet, lipstick, hand lotion, panty liners, a pair of socks, a manga magazine, an eyebrow pencil, and finally the mints. Jisoo laid the mints aside and started putting everything back in the purse.

"How does Lisa fit all this stuff in here? I've taken the mints out and everything still won't fit back in." The manga was the problem - no matter what Jisoo did, it got in the way and wouldn't let her close the purse. After another try she gave up, put the manga down on the bench, and closed the purse without it. As she picked up the mints she really looked at the manga for the first time. The cover featured two women in very revealing lingerie, one of them with her wrists tied together and then tied to a ring mounted on the wall, while the other one advanced on her, brandishing a wicked-looking paddle. What kind of manga was Lisa reading?

"Chichoo! Mints!"

Jisoo put the manga down and then went back to the other room. She curled up on the couch next to Lisa and held the tin of mints.

"Ahhhh!" Lisa opened her mouth wide and kept it open, never taking her eyes off the movie.

"You want me to feed you the mints?"

"Uh-huh." Lisa nodded, still keeping her mouth open.

Jisoo extracted a mint from the tin and placed it in the younger girl's mouth, relishing the feeling of Lisa gently sucking on her fingertips. They repeated this every few minutes throughout the remainder of the movie.

* * * * *

After the movie, Lisa went to bed but Jisoo stayed up sitting on the couch for a while. She kept thinking about the manga she'd found in Lisa's purse. Was that what Lisa wanted? Could she - did she want to - give it to her?

She retrieved the manga from where she'd left it on the bench and took it to her room. She turned on her bedside light, fluffed up her pillow, and laid down to read the manga and see what this was all about.

The magazine was an anthology of a dozen or so different stories, with titles like "A Girl and Her Maid," "Serving the Princess," and "Punishing My Careless Secretary." Jisoo started reading. She was intrigued, imagining Lisa as the dominant woman and herself as the submissive one. By the middle of the second story she was so turned on that she slipped one hand inside her panties and started playing with her clit as she read. A princess discipling her handmaid. A female drill sergeant punishing a wayward recruit. A sultan's head wife who ruled the concubines in the harem with an iron fist and a leather whip. Jisoo couldn't remember ever being so turned on - she was so wet she could actually hear herself frantically jilling off. When she came, she threw her head back into the pillow and dropped the manga on the floor, oblivious to anything but the waves of pleasure washing over her.

When she came back to herself, Jisoo picked up the magazine. When she did, it naturally fell open to a picture of a slave kneeling before her mistress. Lisa must have spent a lot of time looking at this picture for the manga to automatically open here, so Jisoo studied the picture carefully. The slave was completely naked, her hair pulled back in a ponytail so she didn't even have that covering. The slave was kneeling with her upper body upright and her arms behind her back, presenting herself to the other woman. "Please, Mistress," the slave was saying, "Please train me so that I'll be worthy to wear your collar."

Jisoo had an idea.

* * * * *

The next night found Jisoo kneeling naked on the floor of Lisa's room, her hands clasped behind her back and her chest thrust out, waiting for her girlfriend to come to bed. Her knees ached from the hard floor. Her muscles shook from trying to hold this position, which she copied from Lisa's manga, which was laid on the floor in front of her. Her skin was covered with goosebumps from the cold air blowing over her. Her nipples were painfully hard. She felt sweat rolling down her body, down her back, dripping off her. Her skin was cold and clammy, but between her legs a fire burned like she had never felt before. She had seen the effect having a little power had on Lisa during their trip to the butler cafe, and she could imagine what effect even more power would have on her, but Jisoo had never imagined that she would react this way to the idea of Lisa having that power over her. Underneath the pain, she had spent the last 5 minutes on the edge of orgasm, and she knew it would take only one touch from Lisa to send her over the edge.

Jisoo heard Lisa's bedroom door open, but couldn't see the door without turning her head. She didn't see Lisa, so she must have stopped in the doorway. "What the hell?"

"Please mistress," Jisoo said, echoing the manga, "Please train me so that I'll be worthy to wear your collar."

Lisa noticed the manga on the floor in front of Jisoo. "Fuck! I never meant for you to find that." She came around and sat on the floor in front of Jisoo. She motioned for Jisoo to sit as well, which she did, rubbing the soreness out of her thighs.

"This-" Lisa pointed to the manga "is a fantasy, something I think about for fun. I don't want you to think you have to do those things. I love you and I love the things we do together. I never expected to actually do any of the things in that magazine."

"No," Jisoo agreed, "but you'd like to. Do you think I haven't noticed how much you enjoy ordering me around? You want this, and I want to give it to you." Jisoo licked her lips. "Based on my reaction to reading that, I'm pretty sure I want this too and just never knew that I wanted it.

Lisa considered this for a moment. "OK, but if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. You've got have safewords. If you don't like what I'm doing at any time, but you want to keep playing, you say 'yellow' and I'll change up to find something you do like. And if you want to stop playing totally, just end it right away, say 'red.' This is supposed to be fun for both of us - I don't want to really hurt you."

Jisoo nodded. "'Yellow,' 'red' - I can remember that. And you'd better not do anything that leaves marks that won't be covered by our work clothes."

Lisa always thought it was funny when Jisoo referred to the skimpy clothes they wore for videos and public appearances as their "work clothes," and sure enough, the words got a laugh out of her this time. "That's okay - it still leaves me with a lot of interesting territory to play with." She reached out and grabbed Jisoo's right nipple, squeezing it and lifting the breast slightly, bringing a gasp and a moan to the older girl's lips. "I always wanted to have tits like yours," Lisa said as she caressed and tweaked Jisoo's breasts, "and now I do. And best of all, they're attached to you." She leaned forward into a long kiss, their tongues ravenously exploring each other's mouths. When she finally pulled away, she said "You stay right here. I'm going to go change clothes and grab a couple of things, then we'll do this."

For not expecting to ever get to do this, Lisa had certainly acquired the wardrobe for it. When she stepped back in front of Jisoo a few minutes later, she was wearing the leather flag tanktop that Jisoo had given her, a pair of military-style pants slung so low on her hips it was obvious she wasn't wearing any underwear with them, and the shiniest pair of knee-high black leather boots Jisoo had ever seen. Jisoo looked up at Lisa's face. The face Lisa was presenting right now was even more intense and further from her usual giggly self than her sexy "video face." Jisoo got butterflies in her stomach - and lower.

"You say you want to be trained. Let's just see if you're worth training." Lisa started walking in slow circles around Jisoo, alternately slapping and caressing her body, and never missing an opportunity to pinch her nipples. After several times around, she came to a stop in front of Jisoo and snapped "Sit up straight!" Jisoo had never heard Lisa sound like this - her voice was like an electric shock. She didn't think it was possible to sit up any straighter, but she tried anyway, fearing to disappoint this imperious goddess before her.

Lisa stepped up and caressed the side of Jisoo's face. "What a good girl. You want to please me, don't you?"

Jisoo nodded enthusaistically, simultaneously feeling silly doing this and at the same time really getting into the role. "Yes, mistress. I want to be your good girl."

Lisa walked over and sat down on the bed. "Good girls get a spanking when they need it." She patted the tops of her thighs. "Come lie down across my lap."

Jisoo got up from the floor and laid down across Lisa's lap. If she thought she felt vulnerable before, that was nothing compared to how vulnerable she felt now, lying helplessly across Lisa's lap with her ass in the air.

"You really do have a beautiful ass." Lisa couldn't see Jisoo's face right then, but she could tell from how red her ears got that she was blushing.

Lisa drew her arm back and then brought her hand down on Jisoo's ass, using just her fingertips for a light, stinging blow. She repeated this on the other cheek. Then each side received a full-on slap with the palm of her hand, which produced a dull blow that carried through to the muscle underneath. She kept on like this for a while, alternating type and placement of blows, changing rhythms so that Jisoo could never be prepared for the next blow to land. After a while she reached down between Jisoo's legs with her other hand so that she could play with her clit while spanking her. Half a dozen blows like this was all she could take - she came, HARD, squirting all over Lisa's hand.

As soon as Jisoo regained enough muscle control to do so, she quietly called out "Red."

With that one word, the spell had been broken. Gone was Lisa the fierce mistress, and back was Lisa the giggly, cuddly, loving girlfriend. "Wow!" she said, "You really took a lot of punishment. I never would have expected you to be able to take so much your first time."

Jisoo rolled over and looked up at Lisa. "I wanted to be your good girl."

Lisa looked tenderly down at her. "You are. You absolutely are. Always." She leaned over and planted a soft, sweet kiss on Jisoo's lips. "Now, let me go get you a bottle of water, and then I'll get some lotion and give you a massage. Even with that, you're going to be sore tomorrow." She leaned further over and whispered in Jisoo's ear. "Thank you."


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Jisoo plan something special for a night when they have the apartment to themselves, but things don't go quite as planned.

Lisa looked around the apartment’s small kitchen.  Everything was perfect.  Dinner was almost done cooking.  Candles were burning on the table.  Interestingly, only one place had been set at the table, at the head of the table.  Jennie and Rosé were going to be out at a new club they’d been raving about all week, so Lisa and Jisoo would have the apartment to themselves.  

When Jisoo had found out about this, she had asked Lisa “Can we play while Jennie and Rosé are gone?”  This was exactly what Lisa had had in mind as well.  It was difficult carrying on a discreet BDSM relationship when all four band members shared an apartment, even if Jennie and Rosé did know that she and Jisoo were dating.  Any scenes they carried out had to be quiet, and small enough to take place in one of their small bedrooms.

Lisa heard Jisoo coming into the apartment and stepped out to greet her, adjusting the cuffs of the stylish grey suit she’d borrowed from G-Dragon.  Jisoo stopped, shopping bags dangling from each hand, as soon as she saw Lisa.

“Wow!  I’ve never seen you look like that.”

Lisa smiled.  “I’ve got something special in mind for tonight.  Your outfit is lying on your bed.  Go get dressed, meet me in the kitchen, and we’ll get started.”  Lisa stepped forward and planted a kiss on Jisoo’s willing mouth.  “The scene has just started.  It doesn’t end until one of us safewords out.”

Jisoo went straight to her room and dropped off her shopping bags in the closet.  She’d unpack everything later.  For now she was curious as to what Lisa had planned and eager to get started.

She looked at the outfit laid on out of her bed.  A maid’s dress, complete with stockings and high heels but no bra or panties.  She’d seen this sort of outfit when she was reading Lisa’s manga - maybe she ought to call it hers and Lisa’s manga now, because she enjoyed it just as much as the younger girl did.  

She put on the dress, carefully adjusting the petticoats so that the skirt lay properly.  She noticed that between the petticoats holding the skirt away from her body and her lack of underwear, she felt totally exposed, perhaps even more so than if she’d been naked.  She slid the stockings up her legs, the elastic tops holding them in place without requiring a garter belt, which would only tend to get in the way.  She slipped on the high-heeled shoes - with heels this high, she’d probably be a couple of inches taller than Lisa now - and walked over to look at herself in the mirror.  She looked every inch a proper maid, except that her nipples were visible through the dress’s sheer bodice, and she knew she was naked under the skirt.  She was about to slip her hand under the skirt and sneak a touch when she heard Lisa’s voice from the kitchen.  “You should be dressed by now.  There are punishments for girls who are tardy.”

Dropping the hem of her skirt, she rushed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen.  She stopped as soon as she entered the room, uncertain what Lisa had planned.  She saw that Lisa was sitting at the head of the table, drinking a glass of red wine and eating a steak.  She looked Jisoo up and down, then nodded approvingly.

“Very nice.  Now come around and kneel at the side of my chair, facing me.”

Jisoo did as she was instructed, the kitchen floor feeling cold and hard against her knees.  Lisa cut a bite of the steak and held it out for Jisoo to take.  As she did so, a couple of drops of juice fell from it, staining the front of Jisoo’s bodice.

“Oh, no no no,” Lisa said.  “That will never do.”  She reached down and began adjusting the dress.  She pulled down the bodice and lifted Jisoo’s breasts until her breasts came out the top of the dress, lifted and held for Lisa’s pleasure.  Once at a time she tweaked Jisoo’s nipples until they were hard.  “Much better.  It’s easier to clean a girl than a dress.”

Jisoo wondered what exactly Lisa meant by that, but she didn’t have long to wait - the next bite of steak Lisa fed her, she held it deliberately out of reach until it dripped on her chest.  Then Lisa bent down and licked across her chest and up her neck, until their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

After they had finished eating the steak and drunk half the bottle of wine, Lisa stood up and indicated they should go to the couch.  As they were walking over to stand behind the course, Jisoo noted two things:  The area behind the couch had been lined with towels and the crotch of Lisa’s pants concealed an intriguing-looking bulge.  Lisa took off her jacket, folded it carefully, and laid it over the back of the couch.  She unzipped her pants and revealed a purple silicone cock, apparently attached to her body with some sort of harness.

Lisa held the base of the cock.  “This is going inside you, so you’re going to want to get it nice and wet.”

Jisoo wasn’t entirely clear on what Lisa had in mind until Lisa pushed down on her shoulders and guided her to her knees.

“I’ve never given a blowjob before.  I’m glad you get to be my first.”

Jisoo started by tentatively licking the tip of the rubber cock.  It didn’t really taste like anything.  She began licking it all over to get it as wet as possible - she’d never had anything larger than Lisa’s fingers inside her, so she was rather nervous about this.  Suddenly Lisa thrust her hips forward slightly and cock pushed further into Jisoo’s mouth.  Lisa began thrusting repeatedly, each thrust going a little bit deeper - she was fucking Jisoo’s mouth!  Suddenly one thrust went a little too deep and jabbed the back of Jisoo’s throat.  She gagged and retched.  Lisa pulled the cock out of her mouth.  Jisoo leaned forward onto her hands and knees, a streamer of spit dripping from her mouth to the floor, struggling to catch her breath.  “I think - “ she gasped between breaths “that that’s - enough - of that! - Yellow!”

Instantly Lisa was kneeling on the floor in front of Jisoo, hugging her and kissing her face.  “Are you okay?  I didn’t mean to hurt you.  Are you sure you don’t want to stop the scene entirely?”

Jisoo had caught her breath by this time and leaned back slightly so she could look Lisa in the face.  “After what I went through to get that thing wet, there’s no way you’re not fucking me with it.”

“Okay then,” Lisa responded.  “Stand up and lean over the back of the couch.”

Once she did so, Lisa lifted her skirt and petticoats.  Jisoo got goosebumps as she felt the cool air blowing over her.  Lisa rubbed the head of the cock up and down Jisoo’s labia, accidentally-on-purpose bumping it into her clit a couple of times.  Once she had it covered in Jisoo’s juices, she placed it at her entrance and began pushing.  Lisa pushed against the resistance and was starting to wish she’d bought a smaller size when suddenly the head popped into Jisoo and the older girl let out an emphatic “Oh God YES!”

Lisa took this as her signal to keep going.  She began working the cock in and out of her, trying to push in just a tiny bit deeper each time.  Soon Jisoo was able to fit most of the cock inside her and Lisa began to fuck her with vigorous strokes.  From the sounds she was making Jisoo was thoroughly enjoying this, and Lisa was enjoying giving her girlfriend this much pleasure.

Jisoo was on the verge of orgasm when the apartment door opened, revealing Jennie, with Rosé standing behind her.

“WHAT THE HELL?”  Afterward none of them could remember who had said that - it could have been any or all of them, as it summed up perfectly what they were all feeling.

“I thought you were going out to a new club?  We weren’t expecting you for a couple of hours.”  Lisa tried her best to defuse the awkwardness by keeping eye contact with Jennie and talking as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.  Jisoo, meanwhile, was burying her face in the sofa cushions and pretending to be invisible.

Jennie maintained eye contact with Lisa so she didn’t stare at Jisoo - like she desperately wanted to.  She could feel Rosé behind her trying to look over her shoulder.  “The club was dead and the DJ sucked so we came home early.”  

Lisa nodded, unsure what to do at this point.  She could feel the strap-on moving against her as Jisoo wiggled slightly to try to get to the orgasm she’d just been denied.  After a long moment of silence, Jennie demonstrated the decisiveness that had led the others to declare her the leader of the group.  “We’ll be in my room - come knock on the door when you’re done.  Rosé, bury your face in my jacket and hold on so you can follow me without seeing what’s going on.”

As Jennie and Rosé stumbled up the hall like two people in a horse costume, Lisa noticed that while Rosé had followed Jennie’s instructions about burying her head in her jacket, she had turned her head slightly so she could see what was going on with Lisa and Jisoo.  Lisa couldn’t help but smile at that.

As soon as she heard Jennie’s door click closed, Lisa started easing the rubber cock out of Jisoo.  She was stopped short by Jisoo snapping at her.

“Lalisa Manoban, don’t you dare pull that cock out of me!”

‘But...  Jennie and Rosé... home early...”  Lisa would have figured Jisoo would want to get out of this situation as soon as possible - apparently not.

“Jennie said when you’re done.  You’re not done until I come.” And she pushed her hips back toward Lisa.

Amazed that her girl was reacting this way to the situation, Lisa grabbed Jisoo’s hips and started thrusting again.  Jisoo’s wetness made a squelching sound as the cock went in and out of her, to which was added a slapping sound as their bodies met, to which was soon added a thumping sound as Lisa started fucking Jisoo hard enough to rock the sofa back and forth.  Within a minute both girls had forgotten their roommates waiting on them.  As she continued fucking her with long strokes, Lisa reached around touched Jisoo’s clit.  That one contact was enough to send her over the edge - she had the orgasm she’d been looking for.

Jennie and Rosé sat in Jennie’s room and talked while they waited.  They tried to avoid the moans and grunts and thuds coming from the living room, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  The walls between apartments were soundproofed, but sometimes it seems like they made up for that by making the walls within each apartment extra-thin.  By the time Lisa and Jisoo were finished, Jennie and Rosé were equal parts embarrassed and aroused by the sounds they couldn’t help but hear.

Half an hour later, they’d all gotten showers, the towels were in the washing machine, and all four girls were in the kitchen in their pajamas, eating ice cream.

“I’ve got to take G-Dragon’s suit to get cleaned tomorrow before I return it.”  Lisa said, as she picked the balls of cookie dough out of her ice cream and flicked them over into Jisoo’s bowl.

Jisoo leaned over and licked a drip of ice cream of Lisa’s chin.  “At least you thought to put down towels behind the couch, or you’d be cleaning the carpet too.  I never was a squirter until you.”

Jennie and Rosé both blushed and suddenly became very interested in their bowls of ice cream.  “I didn’t need to hear that,” Rosé said, though if she was honest with herself, she was very curious about everything she’d seen and heard tonight.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé has questions. Jisoo figures a demonstration is the best way to answer them.

The next morning found Jennie out shopping, Lisa dropping G-Dragon’s suit off at the cleaners, and Jisoo and Rosé lingering over a breakfast of scones and tea.

“So...” Rosé attempted to ask casually as she nervously picked the raisins out of her scone and piled them up in a little heap on the side of her plate.  “You and Lisa are into whips and chains now?”

Jisoo tried just as hard to sound casual as Rosé had, and failed just as badly - they were both obviously very nervous to be discussing this topic.  “Well, technically floggers and ropes, but yes...”

Rosé gave up on eating and put down her scone, eyeing her friend quizzically.  “I’m sure this is a stupid question, but... doesn’t that hurt?”

Jisoo shook her head.  “Not like you’re thinking.  Somehow when you do it right pain and pleasure get all mixed up in your brain and it ends up feeling good.  Like really good.”  Jisoo couldn’t help but smile at the thought of what Rosé and Jennie had walked on her and Lisa doing last night.

Rosé shook her head, still not convinced.  “It just sounds weird.  And how can you let Lisa just order you around like that?”

“First of all,” Jisoo explained, “I like it when Lisa orders me around.  I can’t explain why, but I do.  When we’re in a scene, scrambling to obey her commands as well as possible is almost a sexual thing, and praise from her is almost as good as an orgasm.  And secondly, you can’t tell from the outside, but I’ve got a lot of power - possibly even more than she does.”

Rosé looked dubious, so Jisoo continued.  “I’ve got two safewords, you see?  If I don’t like what she’s doing, I just use my yellow safeword and she stops what she’s doing.  And if I use my red safeword, that means things have totally gone off the rails and it all needs to stop right away.  She immediately stops what she’s doing, unties me if I’m tied up, helps me get to feeling better, and later we talk about what went wrong and what we can do differently next time to stop it from going wrong again.  So you see, the whole time it looks like she’s being horrible to me and totally controlling everything, she’s actually operating with the thought in mind that if she does something that makes me feel unsafe or that hurts in a bad way or that I otherwise don’t like, the whole thing stops.”

Rosé nodded.  “That makes sense.  But what if you can’t talk?”

“Like if I’m gagged or my mouth is otherwise occupied?”  

Rosé nodded.

“We have hand signals for those times.  During times that I can’t talk, Lisa has to be extra careful, because she has to be ready to respond to a hand signal.  And you can’t shout a hand signal.”

Rosé still looked kind of doubtful.

“Tell you what,” Jisoo said.  “How about a demonstration.  We’ll play just a little, so you can see what it’s like.  You can even keep your clothes on.”

Rosé chewed her lower lip nervously, in a way that Jisoo found incredibly sexy.  She hoped the younger girl took her up on her offer.  Even though it would be her first time topping someone, she felt confident that she could come up with something that her friend would enjoy and that would prove to her that Lisa and Jisoo weren’t crazy.  Jisoo held her breath, hoping Rosé would say yes.

“OK.  Let’s try it.”

******

When Jisoo got Rosé into her room, she pulled out and let her inspect a length of rope, a blindfold, and a heavy flogger with tails of pink fur and black suede.

“The flogger looks much worse than it really is.  The fur helps muffle the effects, so it won’t be as big of a thud as a suede-only flogger.  And even that would hurt less than a cane or some of the other toys Lisa has collected.”

Rosé looked skeptical.  “But that’s so much bigger than a cane!”

“That’s why it will hurt less - with a flogger the impact is spread out over a large area.  With a cane, it’s all focused in a single stripe.”

Jisoo put the blindfold on Rosé, then tied her hands together and tied them to the bedframe.  This had the effect of keeping her more or less immobile while still letting her move a little to work through the pain.  It also kept her bent over, pulling her shorts tight over her butt and making it quite a tempting target.

Jisoo drew the flogger back, aimed, and swung at Rosé, missing completely.  Then she tried again, missing again.  On her third try, the very end of the flogger barely swept the back of Rosé’s thigh.

“I know you said this one was softer, but shouldn’t it be harder than that?”  Rosé teased.

“Give me a break,” said Jisoo.  “This is my first time on this end of the flogger.”

“Maybe you should swing it more sideways and less up and down,” Rose suggested helpfully.

Jisoo adopted her suggestion and was rewarded with a satisfying “thwack” when the flogger impacted Rosé’s left butt cheek.

“Ow!” Rosé exclaimed.  “That’s much better!  Now swing it the other way so you hit my other cheek.”

Another swing, another palpable thud.  

After her awkward start, Jisoo quickly gott the hang of flogging.  She varied her timing, angle, and force of her blows so that Rosé was always kept off guard, never knowing when and where to expect the next blow.  Jisoo knew from experience that the younger girl was going to be sore the next day, but for now she was definitely enjoying it.

At one point Jisoo happened to glance behind her and saw that Lisa was standing in the doorway.  Lisa raised her finger to her lips for silence and then waved to indicate that Jisoo should get back to flogging Rosé.  Jisoo was somewhat nervous, not only because she now had an audience but also because she and Lisa had never discussed playing with other people, so she wasn’t entirely sure if this counted as cheating or not.  Still, Lisa looked aroused rather than angered, so she supposed it was okay.  She pulled her arm back and used the flogger to deliver 3 quick blows to Rosé’s ass, eliciting the sexiest moan Jisoo had ever heard.  

Jisoo asked Rosé.  “Do you wish it was Jennie spanking you instead of me?”

Rosé was rather confused by this sudden turn.  “Uh... maybe?  I never really thought about it.  I never expected to be getting flogged, and I certainly never expected to like it.  Plus there’s the fact that Jennie and I aren’t intimate like that.”

Now it was Jisoo’s turn to be confused.  “Wait - you mean you and Jennie aren’t dating?”

Rosé shook her head.  “No.  I’ve been dropping hints all over the place - I don’t know how to be any more obvious.  Maybe she’s just not interested.”

******

Lisa had left Jisoo’s room just after Rosé expressed her interest in Jennie because she heard the fourth roommate coming into the apartment.  She met Jennie in the living room and offered to help carry her bags back to her bedroom.  Lisa and Jennie were in Jennie’s room examining her purchases when they heard the unmistakable sound of a flogger striking flesh, followed by several moans.

Jennie leaned over and yelled out “Hey you guys, turn the TV down!”

Lisa quietly corrected her.  “Jennie-unnie, that’s not a TV.  Don’t you recognize Rosé’s voice?  Apparently my girl took it upon herself to teach your girl how to take a flogging.”

Jennie looked confused.  “Rosé isn’t my girl.”

“No,” Lisa replied, “but she wants to be.”

“But...” Jennie protested, “I don’t know how to flog her or any of the kinky things that you do.  And I don’t think I’d want to flog her - it seems so violent.”

“Jennie-unnie,” Lisa said severely, “do you really think I’d do something to Jisoo that actually hurts her?  Is that what you think of me?”

Jennie hastily backpedaled.  “No, I didn’t mean that.  I was just saying, er, rather I meant, um, that is...”

Lisa stepped forward and stopped Jennie’s ineffectual protests the most efficient way she knew how:  With a kiss.  When their lips disengaged, Lisa leaned down and quietly said in Jennie’s ear “Let’s go down there and you can talk to your girl.  And if you want to play after, Jisoo and I can help teach you.”

******

Jisoo saw Lisa and Jennie coming toward the doorway and timed it so that she whipped off Rosé’s blindfold just as they walked into the room.  Rosé blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the light.  “Jennie-unnie!” she exclaimed, at the same time blushing, somewhat embarrassed to have been found in this position.  Jennie sat down next to Rosé and untied her hands.  Then she pulled Rosé down to lie across her lap and started massaging the backs of her thighs, working her way up toward her butt.

“So,” Jennie said conversationally, as if getting to massage Rosé’s legs was the most usual thing in the world, “Lisa tells me that you want to be my girl.”

Rosé nodded enthusiastically.  “I do, so much!”

“You’ve got a strange way of showing it!”  Jennie laughed.  After a moment, Rosé joined in.  As they were sharing a laugh, Lisa took Jisoo by the hand and led her out of the room.  Jennie and Rosé never even noticed they were gone.

“I don’t think you’re up to taking another flogging today,” Jennie said.  “Do you think you’re up to giving one?”

“I... I think so.”  Rosé blinked several times, somewhat confused.  “Is that allowed?  Can we switch up like that?”

Jennie nodded emphatically.  “Lisa tells me that it’s our play, so we get to make the rules whatever we want.”

“OK then.  If you’re done squeezing my ass, you can let me up and we’ll see how I do at flogging you.”

Rosé got up and shut the bedroom door, then took Jennie by the hand and tied her to the bed frame that she had just recently vacated, with many stops along the way for kisses.  Rosé then pulled up Jennie’s dress and pulled down her underwear to expose her target.  After a few practice swings to get her range down, Rosé turned out to be a natural with a flogger - in about a dozen strokes she had managed to turn Jennie’s entire ass a bright pink from the impacts.

She stepped forward and lightly ran her fingertips over her new girlfriend’s reddened rear.  “What do you say we go back to my room so we can take our time without worrying about Jisoo wanting her room back?”  Jennie was so overwhelmed with sensation she could only nod.

******

After leaving the new lovers to their play, Lisa and Jisoo had retired to Lisa’s room.  Lisa lay down on the bed and opened her arms for Jisoo to crawl in and get cuddled.  Jisoo cuddled up tightly, enjoying the feeling of closeness to the woman she loved.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“Sorry for what?” Lisa asked, confused.

“For playing with other people without talking to you first.  It was just...”

Lisa put her hand under Jisoo’s chin and lifted her face so that she was staring into her eyes.  “Shhhhh.  It wasn’t ‘other people’.  It was Rosé.  Jennie and Rosé aren’t ‘other people’ - they’re practically us.  Now if you were playing with actual ‘other people’ without us discussing it, then I’d be upset.  But Jennie and Rosé?  No.  You did a good thing today.”

“I did?”

Lisa nodded.  “You helped Rosé come discover a side of herself she hadn’t know existed, and together we helped get our two dearest friends together.”

Jisoo cuddled up closer to Lisa.  “I guess we did do a good thing.”

Lisa nodded.  “Yep.  And for doing such a good thing, you get a special reward.”

Jisoo looked up at Lisa, a mixture of excitement and curiosity in her eyes.  “I do?”

Lisa nodded again.  “You certainly do.”  

Lisa untangled herself from her girlfriend’s arms and slid down to the foot of the bed.  She lifted Jisoo’s nightgown, exposing her underwear, which was soaked from her excitement.  She pulled the underwear to the side and planted a kiss just above Jisoo’s clit.  Jisoo lifted her hips and slid off her panties to give Lisa full access to her.  Lisa slid two fingers into Jisoo and crooked them forward, quickly locating the other girl’s G-spot.  Then she began bathing Jisoo’s clit with long strokes of her tongue.  Jisoo threw her head back and moaned, kicking her feet and grabbing at the sheets.  In a matter of minutes she reached the first of many orgasms she and Lisa shared that day.


	4. Fears and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo has nightmares. Lisa consoles her.

_Jisoo had spent the afternoon meeting with sponsors - three fashion labels, a bottled water, and a makeup company.  Because she knew how much Lisa loved makeup, she couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment so they could play with all the samples the makeup company had given her.  Because she was in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the looks of horror on Jennie and Rosé’s faces when she passed through the kitchen and barged into Lisa’s room without knocking and found G-dragon._

_With Lisa sitting on his lap._

_With no pants on._

_Bouncing up and down._

_And apparently on the verge of orgasm._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Jisoo yelled, causing Lisa’s eyes to snap open and her motion to stop, all thoughts of orgasm vanished.  “What are you doing?  No, I see what you’re doing, just - what the hell?  I thought you were gay!  I thought you were both gay!  And I thought you were my girlfriend!  What the fuck?”_

_And with that Jisoo threw down the bag of samples she’d been carrying and ran out of the apartment.  Lisa jumped up to run after her._  

And then Jisoo woke up - it had all been just a dream.  She looked around:  She was safe and sound in Lisa’s room, cuddled up under the duvet, the little spoon to Lisa’s big spoon.

******

_Jisoo had spent the afternoon meeting with sponsors - three fashion labels, a bottled water, and a makeup company.  Because she knew how much Lisa loved makeup, she couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment so they could play with all the samples the makeup company had given her.  Because she was in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the looks of horror on Jennie and Rosé’s faces when she passed through the kitchen and barged into Lisa’s room without knocking and found Momo._

_Lying on Lisa’s bed._

_With no pants on._

_With Lisa lapping away between her legs._

_And apparently on the verge of orgasm._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Jisoo yelled, causing both their eyes to snap open and all motion to stop, all thoughts of orgasm vanished.  “What are you doing?  No, I see what you’re doing, just - what the hell?  I thought you were my girlfriend!  And Momo, I thought you were my friend!  What the fuck?”_

_And with that Jisoo threw down the bag of samples she’d been carrying and ran out of the apartment.  Lisa jumped up to run after her._

And then Jisoo woke up - it had all been just a dream.  She looked around:  She was safe and sound in Lisa’s room, cuddled up under the duvet, the little spoon to Lisa’s big spoon.

******

_Jisoo had spent the afternoon meeting with sponsors - three fashion labels, a bottled water, and a makeup company.  Because she knew how much Lisa loved makeup, she couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment so they could play with all the samples the makeup company had given her.  Because she was in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the look of horror on Jennie’s face when she passed through the kitchen and barged into Lisa’s room without knocking and found Rosé._

_Kneeling on Lisa’s floor._

_Naked._

_While Lisa was walking around her, wearing the same outfit as she’d worn the first time she dominated Jisoo, lazily swinging a flogger._

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Jisoo yelled, causing both their eyes to snap open and all motion to stop.  “What are you doing?  No, I see what you’re doing, just - what the hell?  I thought you were my friend!  And I thought you were my girlfriend!  What the fuck?”_

_And with that Jisoo threw down the bag of samples she’d been carrying and ran out of the apartment.  Lisa turned to run after her._

And then Jisoo woke up - it had all been just a dream.  She looked around:  She was safe and sound in Lisa’s room, cuddled up under the duvet, the little spoon to Lisa’s big spoon.

******

_Jisoo had spent the afternoon meeting with sponsors - three fashion labels, a bottled water, and a makeup company.  Because she knew how much Lisa loved makeup, she couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment so they could play with all the samples the makeup company had given her.  Because she was in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the look of horror on Rosé’s face when she passed through the kitchen and barged into Lisa’s room without knocking and found Jennie._

_Sitting on Lisa’s lap._

_With no pants on._

_Getting fingered to orgasm._

_While Lisa said “Of course I love you more than Jisoo!”_

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Jisoo yelled._

Lisa felt Jisoo shaking, heard her cry out in her sleep.  She held her tighter, kissed her behind her ear and then whispered “Shhh, sweetie, you’re having a bad dream.  But it’s just a dream.  You’re safe, I’ve got you.”

_Suddenly, Jisoo heard Lisa’s voice echoing inside her head:  “Shhh, sweetie, you’re having a bad dream.  But it’s just a dream.  You’re safe, I’ve got you.”  If that was true, then she could control this, make everything better.  With just a thought, she grew to be taller than Lisa.  She found herself wearing a slim leather minidress and carrying a whip. She cracked the whip at Jennie, who jumped up and ran out of the room with Jisoo chasing after her._

_In the living room, Jisoo found Jennie, Rosé, Momo, and G-Dragon, all huddled in the corner and cowering in fear of her._

_“That’s right,” she yelled at them.  “Be afraid.  Because I’m not afraid of you!  I know this is just a dream!  I know this is just my fears messing with my head!  So get out of here!”  Then she started cracking the whip at them, and one by one they vanished like a popped balloon as her whip touched them._

_When they were all gone, she turned and started walking toward Lisa.  As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt her forward motion halted and her body being violently shaken by the shoulder._

“Jisoo!  Sweetie!  Wake up - you’re having a bad dream!”

Jisoo woke up and looked around.  She was in Lisa’s bed, cuddled up under the duvet, with Lisa shaking her shoulder to take her up.  She rolled over toward Lisa and wrapped her arms around her, tears of relief welling up in her eyes.  “I’ve been having the worst nightmares all night,” she said.

“But it was just a dream,” Lisa said, kissing her gently, “and now it’s over and you’re here with me.”

“Tell me you’d rather fuck me than G-Dragon.”

Lisa scoffed.  “Of course.”

“And you’d rather go down on me than on Momo.”

“Yes!”

“And you’d rather dominate me than Rosé?”

“You know it.”

Jisoo looked up at Lisa, her eyes glistening.  “And you love me more than Jennie?”

Lisa kissed her and held onto her even tighter.  “I love you more than anything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP! This was originally supposed to have been a one-shot, but it started growing. I know it goes on from here, but I have no idea where. If you have any suggestions, ideas, requests, etc., please leave them in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Jennie walked into the apartment to be greeted with what was becoming a familiar sight: Rosé bent over the back of the couch, naked from the waist down, being flogged by either Jisoo or Lisa. Today it was Lisa.

As annoyed as she was to once again find someone other than her flogging her girlfriend, Jennie knew she was in for a treat - Lisa was a master at working a girl over, and Jennie always enjoyed watching her. Almost as much as she enjoyed it when she was the girl being worked over. She sat down in a chair and made herself comfortable, one hand absent-mindedly finding its way into her pants and finding her clit. Her fingertips circled her clit without actually touching it - she didn’t want this to end too soon.

She’d apparently gotten here just as things were getting started: Lisa was still using the flogger and Rosé’s ass just had a couple of pink spots on it. Jennie looked over at the assortment of tools that Lisa had laid out on a table and smiled, knowing that Rosé was in for quite a workout. It would mean Rosé would be too sore for Jennie to flog her tonight, but since Rosé always wanted Jennie’s butt to be at least as sore as hers, Jennie knew they’d still have a fun night, even if it wasn’t going to be exactly the night she’d expected.

Lisas drew her arm back and brought the flogger down on Rosé’s ass from above. It make a resounding thud on impact and Rosé twitched, her bare feet leaving the floor for a second. As quickly as she could, Lisa brought the flogger back again for a matching downstroke on the other cheek. Again Rosé jumped, her feet leaving the ground for a second.

Lisa then reached out and lightly rubbed the flogger’s fur against Rosé’s rapidly reddening ass, lulling the girl into a false sense of security before quickly administering a handful of light, stinging slaps with the tips of the flogger, followed by a backhand that left parallel stripes across both her cheeks and the tops of her thighs. Stepping back to admire her handiwork, Lisa then walked over to the table, carefully laid down the flogger and picked up an ice cube from a bowl of ice. She walked over and gently rubbed the ice over Rosé’s ass, simultaneously soothing the sting of the previous flogging and number the skin a little bit against blows yet to come. When the ice cube had melted, she leaned over and lightly blew on Rosé’s butt and thighs, evaporating the water and raising goosebumps.

She then walked back over to the table, stopping on the way to wave at Jennie, who motioned for her to be silent. After a moment’s indecision, she picked up a wooden paddle with a striking surface around 3 inches wide and 8 inches long. Walked back over to Rosé and delivered the first blow with the paddle - harder than with the flogger, but still not as hard as she was capable of. In contrast to the flogger’s dull thud, the paddle made a resounding slap as it impacted her butt. As Lisa pulled the paddle away, Jennie could clearly see the bright pink rectangle it left behind on Rosé’s cheek. Another slap and she had a matching one on the other cheek. Rosé was starting to get really excited now, and even though she was still trying to be quiet, each blow of the paddle was met with an excited little whimper. Another half-dozen blows and the whimpers had become moans. Another half dozen and the moans were intermingled with yips and her ass was a bright pink all over. Lisa reached between Rosé’s legs, feeling around and checking her wetness, making sure to “accidentally” flick her clit several times during the process. Rosé cried out as she approached orgasm. When she was just on the brink, Lisa stepped back.

“You little slut!” she exclaimed in mock-astonishment. “You’re enjoying this!” While Lisa would never call Rosé a slut during the normal course of things, Lisa knew that in the context of a scene one of the things that got Rosé the most excited was to remind her of how naughty she was being.

Lisa put down the paddle and picked up a long, limber switch. She made a few practice swings, letting her the switch swishing through the air, each time becoming more nervous when the expected impact never happened, knowing that fear would make the actual pain worse, but helpless to stop herself from giving in to the fear. Even from her more distant vantage point, Jennie could see the moisture glistening on Rosé’s inner thighs. Finally the suspense was ended - Lisa drew back her arm and brought the switch down with full force right where Rosé’s butt met her thighs. A bright red stripe was raised and Rosé cried out. Jennie’s hand became moving faster, almost of its own accord. After a few more practice swings, Lisa laid down a second stripe just next to the first one, and then a third one across the fullest part of her cheeks. As she iced the welts she had raised, Lisa turned to Jennie and said “Your girl can really take a flogging.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Jennie said quietly.

“What? How’s that?” Lisa asked, feeling certain she must have misheard Jennie. Surely there was no way she and Rosé had been playing together for a week without her administered at least a bare-handed spanking.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jennie said more clearly. “Every day she gets you or Jisoo to flog her, so she’s always too sore when she and I play that night. She always ends up flogging me, instead.” Not the Jennie minded getting a flogging, but there was something about the situation that just irked her. Something wasn’t quite right.

“It sounds to me,” Lisa said, “like there’s some communication that needs to happen here. I’m going to go to my room and listen to some music and Jisoo won’t be home for a couple of hours yet, so you two should have plenty of time to get this worked out.” On her way to her room, Lisa stopped, turned to face Rosé and added “And as for you, young lady,” - never mind that Rosé was actually about 2 months older than her - “what have I said are the two foundations of BDSM?”

“Trust and communication,” Rosé answered quietly.

“Exactly. And you haven’t been communicating, and it looks like it’s making Lisa not trust you, so I won’t play with you - and neither will Jisoo - until Jennie tells me that you two have worked out your problems.” And with those parting words, Lisa turned and went to her room.

“C’mon sweetie,” Jennie said softly. Let’s talk.”

Rosé stood up and turned toward Jennie. She saw that the older girl was holding out her arms to her, so she went and sat in her lap - very gingerly, due to her battered rear end - and hugged her warmly. After the greeting hugs and kisses had been exchanged, Jennnie began the conversation.

“Have I done something wrong, sweetie?”

Rosé shook her head, not quite trusting her voice yet.

“Is it that you don’t want to play with me?”

“No! It’s not that!”

“Do you want to split up, just be friends with benefits or something?”

Rosé enveloped Jennie in a tight hug. “No! No no no no no! I love being your girlfriend! Don’t you want me?”

“Yes I want you, sweetie, but there’s something wrong here, and we need to find out what it is. I think we’ll both be happier if we do.”

“I know what it is,” Rosé said quietly, “I just don’t know how to say it.”

“Give it a try. I’ll be patient and wait for you to find the words.”

“Well, you see - that is - it’s like -” 

Jennie interrupted Rosé’s disjointed ramblings with a kiss, her tongue exploring her girlfriend’s mouth, ending with her lightly sucking on her bottom lip. “Now, why don’t you take a deep breath and try again.”

Rosé took a deep breath, braced herself, and let everything just spill out however it would. “I love you and I love being with you but I don’t want to bottom for you. It’s different with Lisa or Jisoo, but I just don’t feel like I can bottom for you. I want to top you, all the time, but I know we can’t do that, so I don’t know what to do, and now you’re going to be mad, and I don’t want that, and you’ll think I love them more than you because I’ll bottom for them but not you when that’s not it at all. I feel like I can’t bottom for you because I love you so much. But I know you wouldn’t want me to be the top all the time, and...”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want that?”

Rosé rolled her eyes before looking down at Jennie. “Seriously? I’ve never known anyone more in control and in charge than you. So of course you’re going to want to be in charge when we’re playing...”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“You wouldn’t?” Rosé’s voice had a skeptical tone to it.

“I wouldn’t. First of all, I love you, so when we play, I want to play in whatever way makes you happiest. And secondly, did it ever occur to you that I get tired of being in charge all the time?”

Rosé silently arched an eyebrow, looking dubious at this concept.

“It’s true. I don’t mind being in charge, because someone has to be and I’m good at it, but it’s exhausting being in charge all the time. When we play, I enjoy you telling me what to do. You give me that gift, of being totally free from the stress of making decisions, and it feels so good.”

“So... you want me to top you?”

“Yes! I was trying to top you because everyone seemed to expect that of me so I figured that’s what you wanted, but really I’ve loved these last few nights when you were in charge.”

“So you want me to be in charge?”

“Yes, please! How many more ways do I have to say it?”

Rosé stood up. “Then get out of my chair!”

As soon as Jennie had scrambled out of the chair, Rosé sat down and threw her legs over the chair arms. “Lisa didn’t let me come when I was playing with her, so get down there and get to work!”

Jennie knelt in front of Rosé, spread her lips open with her fingers, and then started licking her wetness with long strokes of her tongue, each ending with a little curlicue around her clit. After just a few strokes, Rosé had moved her legs from the chair arms and wrapped them tightly around Jennie’s head - not that there was any danger of the older girl trying to get away, but Rosé seemed to enjoy exerting this extra bit of control. Her breathing quickened and her legs clamped down on Jennie’s head. In just a short time, she came all over Jennie’s tongue.

As soon as she could move again, Rosé took her legs down from Jennie’s shoulders and sat up in the chair, indicating with a gesture that Jennie should remain kneeling in front of her.

“Wow!” Rosé said, still trying to catch her breath. “You are so good at that! Now, while I go get a shower, you’ll go tell Lisa what happened out here. Then you’ll come in and rub some lotion on my sore ass, and then you’ll take me out to dinner.”

Rosé stood up and stretched languidly, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend rushing off to do her bidding. This day had certainly taken an unexpected turn, and ended up much better than she had expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa came into the apartment feeling kind of down - it was her birthday, and she missed her family. Her spirits rose, though, when she saw Jisoo waiting for her.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Jisoo squealed as she greeted Lisa with an exuberant hug and a passionate kiss. “Your birthday surprise begins now. Go to your room and get dressed - I’ve laid out some clothes for you.”

Lisa heard noise coming from the kitchen and knew that at least one of their roommates was involved in whatever surprise Jisoo had planned for her.

“Shoo!” Jisoo said. “Go get dressed while I finish getting everything ready.”

When Lisa got to her room, she saw a beautiful black dress lying on the bed. She almost tripped over a box as she walked over to investigate. She spotted a note on the bed next to the dress and picked it up.

“Happy birthday,” the note read. “I hope you like your new dress. The matching shoes are in the box you almost tripped over.” Lisa laughed - Jisoo knew her so well. “Once you get dressed, set the timer on the nightstand for 5 minutes. Wait for the timer to go off before you come to the kitchen. Love, Jisoo. PS: This dress is intended to be worn without underwear.”

Lisa quickly stripped down and put on the new dress. It was silky, and clung to her curves as if it had been specially made for her. The hemline fell just above her knee, and one side had a slit up it almost to her waist. She opened up the shoe box and show a pair of black heels that were flirting with too tall to wear - it was going to be a miracle if this evening didn’t end up with her in the emergency room with a sprained ankle. The shoes fit her perfectly, though, and were so well made that they weren’t as hard to walk in as she’d feared. She set the timer and waited impatiently. She went from checking the timer every 10 seconds to checking it every 5 seconds to sitting there watching the numbers count down. Five minutes finally passed and the timer rang. Lisa turned off the timer and resisted the urge to run to the kitchen - this was not an outfit made to run in.

When she turned the corner into the kitchen, Lisa stopped in surprise. Jisoo, Jennie, and Chaeyoung were all standing in a line waiting for her, wearing matching maid’s uniforms. Lisa noticed that in her new heels, she towered over all of them - even Chaeyoung, who normally was almost as tall as she was. 

“Happy birthday, Mistress Lisa!” the three girls said in unison. “Your dinner is ready on the table, and then we’ve got some entertainment planned for you.”

Lisa passed down the line, leaning down and giving each girl a kiss. “Thank you so much!” she said. “I’m sure I’m going to love it.”

“I hope so, Mistress,” Jisoo said. “We’ve tried to think of the best ways to celebrate your birthday.”

Jisoo took Lisa’s hand and guided her to the single place setting at the head of the table. Whatever the girls had fixed for her dinner was waiting for her under a silver cloche. As Chaeyoung helped push in Lisa’s chair, Jennie unfolded her napkin in her lap, and Jisoo whipped the cover off her bowl, revealing a steaming hot bowl of gamjatang - Lisa’s favorite! All three girls then went and knelt in a line by Lisa’s right hand, ready to obey any command she might choose to give.

Lisa laughed. “I could get used to this - three beautiful girls ready to wait on me hand and foot. Does life get any better?”

Jisoo looked up slyly and winked. “If you think this is good, just wait until you see the entertainment we’ve got planned.”

“What’s the entertainment?” Lisa asked.

Jennie looked up. “Jisoo instructed us not to tell you, Mistress.”

Lisa looked at Jisoo, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. “We’d tell you if you ordered us to, Mistress,” Jisoo said, “but I hope you won’t order us - I want it to be a surprise.”

“Well,” Lisa said softly, “I’d hate to ruin your surprise.” But the urge to know was almost too much for her. “I order you to give me a hint.” she said.

Jisoo had to stop and think for a second - this wasn’t something she’d expected. After several long seconds spent looking distractedly at Lisa’s thigh where it peeked out the slit of her dress, she looked up and said, “It’s a sporting event, of sorts, Mistress.”

This answer made Lisa even more curious than she’d been when she didn’t know anything about their plans. She was only able to eat about half her soup before her curiosity got the better of her. Laying down her spoon, she announced “I’m ready for the entertainment.”

Jennie and Chaeyoung got up and headed for the living room, while Jisoo took Lisa’s hand and escorted her to a seat in the middle of the couch. Jennie and Chaeyoung knelt in the middle of the room in front of her, leaving room between them for Jisoo. Jisoo stood in front of them, her hands folded, ready to explain to Lisa what they had planned next.

“This will be a race,” Jisoo said, “to see which of us can bring ourselves to orgasm first. The winner will have the honor of serving you for the night. Whoever gets second place will serve as the plate for cake and ice cream. And whoever comes last will receive your birthday spanking.”

Lisa was entranced by Jisoo’s explanation of the race and the consequences of losing - this really was a clever idea; she’d have to find out later whose idea it had been. Jisoo was still standing in front of the other girls, talking to Lisa, so neither one of them noticed Chaeyoung lean toward Jennie and begin softly speaking to her.

“Jisoo is going to win this race.” Chaeyoung said. “And I’m going to come in second. You’re going to see to it that it comes out that way, or I’m going to make you regret it tonight. Do I make myself clear?”

Jennie looked over at Chaeyoung. “You want me to lose on purpose?”

Chaeyoung chuckled. “Don’t think of it as losing. Think of it as winning the prize I want you to have.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Jennie said quietly. She put on a show of being upset, but she actually found the idea that she had just been ordered to throw the race very exciting - so much so that she was going to have difficulty losing.

At that moment, Jisoo turned around. “Okay girls,” she said, “time for us to get dressed for the race!”

Jennie and Chaeyoung joined Jisoo standing in front of Lisa, where they made a show out of stripping off their uniforms and tossing them to the side. Lisa whistled appreciatively, enjoying the differences in the 3 beautiful women before her. She noticed that Jennie had started shaving down there, and wondered if it was her idea or Chaeyoung’s. Either way, it suited her. Chaeyoung and Jisoo both had hair down there, but kept it very neatly trimmed, and Jisoo had gone a step further and dyed hers aubergine to match the hair on her head.

Jisoo looked at Lisa. “Mistress, will you do us the honor of calling the start of the race?”

“Of course,” Lisa said.

“On your mark!”

Three girls lay down on their backs with their legs spread, exposing themselves to Lisa.

“Get set!”

Each girl positioned her hands near - but not yet touching - her womanhood.

“Go!”

Lisa pulled the front of her dress to the side and began slowly touching herself as she watched the three girls rushing to get themselves off. She noticed that each of them had a slightly different technique. Jisoo rubbed her clit in small circles while teasing her nipples with the other hand. Chaeyoung rubbed her clit up and down while fucking herself with two fingers of her other hand. And Jennie was touching herself with one hand only, yet somehow seemed to be the most excited. Lisa was sure there was more going on here than met the eye, and she was looking forward to finding out what it was after the race was over.

Suddenly, just when it seemed that Jennie was about to win, she leaned over and added her hand to Jisoo’s, stroking Jisoo’s clit. Jisoo squealed twice, first in surprise, then in orgasm, as her face and upper chest flushed with excitement. Upon hear this, Chaeyoung came, squirting all over the floor in front of her. Jennie then laid back and brought herself to her own delayed orgasm.

“Yes! I won!” Jisoo shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. “Jennie, Chaeyoung, go get ready for the next part of the party.”

As the other two girls rushed to comply, Jisoo knelt in front of Lisa. “Did you enjoy the race, Mistress?”

“Give me your hand.” Lisa commanded.

Lisa then guided Jisoo’s hand between her legs, so Jisoo could feel how wet she was. “Does it feel to you like I enjoyed the race?” Lisa asked.

Jisoo smiled wickedly. “Very much so,” she said as she began stroking Lisa’s clit. She then slipped two fingers inside Lisa and crooked her fingers forward, locating Lisa’s G-spot, while with her tongue she continued massaging her clit. Lisa moaned and leaned back, enjoying this. Jisoo then leaned forward, adding her tongue to the thumb stimulating Lisa’s clit. This was too much for the redhead to handle, and she enjoyed her first orgasm of the night in fairly short order.

At this point Chaeyoung came back into the living room. “We’re ready for cake and spankings. Which would you like to start with?”

Lisa pondered this for a moment. “Cake first, then spankings.” She took Jisoo’s hand and headed for the kitchen. 

By the time Lisa and Jisoo made it to the kitchen, Chaeyoung was lying on the kitchen table and Jennie was serving cake and ice cream on her belly and thighs. As soon as all three servings were out, she put three candles in it and lit them. The three girls began singing. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Mistress Lisa! Happy birthday to you!”

Lisa blew out the candles. “I think my wish has already come true!” 

“Just you wait,” Jisoo said, “it’ll get even better.”

“I don’t want to rush you,” Chaeyoung said, “but you need to eat kind of quickly. My cunt is filling up with melting ice cream.”

Lisa casually used her spoon to roll her scoop of ice cream off her slice of cake and onto the junction of Chaeyoung’s thighs. “Oh no. No rushing. This looks like a cake to savor.” She took a bite of cake and slowly ate it, with obvious relish.

Jisoo and Jennie took their cues from Lisa, rolling their ice cream onto Chaeyoung’s crotch and eating their cake slowly. By the time they were done, Chaeyoung was lying in a pool of melted ice cream with another pool gathered in her crotch.

“Now that I’ve finished my cake, I’m ready for my ice cream.” Lisa reached down, spread Chaeyoung’s thighs, and started licking the ice cream up. “Dig in,” she said, “I can’t eat all this ice cream and pussy by myself.”

Jisoo and Jennie dove in and helped Lisa lick at Chaeyoung. By the time they had lapped up all the ice cream, Chaeyoung had had three screaming orgasms.

“And now, I believe there’s a birthday spanking to be given.” Jisoo said and she helped Chaeyoung down from the table and handed her a warm, wet washcloth to clean herself with. “Jennie, assume the position.”

Jennie stood facing the kitchen table, learned forward onto the table, and spread her feet apart. Lisa looked around.

“Oh,” Jisoo said. “Your tools are laid out on the counter.”

Lisa looked over and lined up on the counter she saw a flogger, a paddle, a riding crop, and a cane. “Jisoo, the flogger please.”

Jisoo rushed across to the counter, grabbed the flogger, and brought in to Lisa. After a couple of practice swings, Lisa brought it down across Jennie’s ass diagonal from top left to bottom right. “One,” Jennie called out.

Lisa brought the flogger down in a stroke crossing the first one. “Two.”

By the twelfth stroke, Jennie’s ass was bright pink. By the twentieth, it was solid red. Lisa walked over to the counter, running her fingertips over Jennie’s reddened posterior as she walked by. She exchanged the flogger for the cane and walked back. Aiming at the spot where Jennie’s ass met her thighs, Lisa drew the cane back and brought it forward swiftly, leaving a red welt across the bottom of Jennie’s cheeks. Jennie jumped and yelled out “Twenty-one!”

Lisa tossed the cane to Chaeyoung. “Put away the tools and take care of Jennie. Thank you so much for this evening. I’m taking Jisoo to bed now.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 4 as I originally wrote it. When I originally published this chapter 4 at aff, there was near-universal outcry against it as a massive change in tone from the first 3 chapters. So I withdrew it and rewrote chapter 4 as it exists today. I republished it as a special feature (a sort of "deleted scene") to celebrate the story's 500th subscriber at aff.

Jisoo had spent the afternoon meeting with sponsors - three fashion labels, a bottled water, and a makeup company. Because she knew how much Lisa loved makeup, she couldn’t wait to get back to their apartment so they could play with all the samples the makeup company had given her. Because she was in such a hurry, she didn’t notice the looks of horror on Jennie and Rosé’s faces when she passed through the kitchen and barged into Lisa’s room without knocking and found G-dragon.

With Lisa sitting on his lap.

With no pants on.

Bouncing up and down.

And apparently on the verge of orgasm.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” Jisoo yelled, causing Lisa’s eyes to snap open and her motion to stop, all thoughts of orgasm vanished. “What are you doing? No, I see what you’re doing, just - what the hell? I thought you were gay! I thought you were both gay! And I thought you were my girlfriend! What the fuck?”

And with that Jisoo threw down the bag of samples she’d been carrying and ran out of the apartment. Lisa jumped up to run after her. Fortunately, G-Dragon grabbed her by the shirt and made her put on pants before she ran outside. Unfortunately, that gave Jisoo time to get away. Lisa searched the apartment building, the park nearby, their local coffee shop, the library, and anywhere else she thought Jisoo might be, all to no avail. Finally she came back to the apartment and sat on the couch to await Jisoo’s eventual return, her face a tear-streaked mask of misery.

******

As soon at they finished their dinner, Jennie and Rosé retreated to Jennie’s room to try to stay out of the way of the fight that seemed likely to ensue upon Jisoo’s eventual return.

Lisa and G-Dragon sat down in the living room - her in the armchair, him on the end of the couch furthest from the armchair - to await Jisoo’s return and face her wrath. Unfortunately they feel asleep in their seats before she got home and didn’t wake up until after she had left the next morning. The only sign she’d been there at all was a note on the kitchen counter addressed to Jennie.

Jennie’s face when she read the note didn’t reveal anything of its contents.

“Well?” Lisa asked. “What did she say.”

“’Please text me any band responsibilities. Otherwise I will be back at the apartment only to sleep.’”

The long silence that followed this was eventually broken by G-Dragon.

“As much as I want to stay here and help out, I’m leaving on tour this afternoon, so I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah, you’d better go.” Lisa turned her back on him. “You’ve done enough damage here.” And with those parting words, she ran to her room and slammed the door. Jennie ran after to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid.

“She’s just hurting,” Rosé said to him. “Don’t take it to heart.”

“No,” he said, looking down at the ground. “She’s right. She told me she had a new girlfriend and I convinced her that that didn’t mean things should be any different between us. This is my fault, but right now I can’t not leave. I swear, though, when I get back I’m going to make it up to all of you.”

Rosé gave him a hug and patted him on the shoulder as turned and walked out of the apartment.

******

If they expected any sort of reconciliation during that afternoon’s dance practice, they were doomed to disappointment. Jisoo arrived exactly on time for the practice, didn’t speak to Lisa unless it was required for the practice, didn’t touch Lisa unless it was required by the choreography, and left as soon as practice was over.

Lisa tried to catch her after practice and talk to her, but apparently Jisoo had planned her escape route carefully - Lisa saw her turn a corner, and by the time she got to that corner, Jisoo was nowhere to be seen and could have gone any of a half-dozen different ways. Lisa picked a direction at random, but apparently guessed wrong. She didn’t see Jisoo again before she exited the building, and once she got outside she didn’t see Jisoo anywhere.

Wilted, Lisa turned and headed back to their apartment, looking forward to a shower and a dinner she didn’t really feel like eating, before spending the evening waiting, hoping to catch Jisoo when she came home.

******

This pattern continued for the next week. Jisoo showed up for band responsibilities - practices, performances, interviews, fansignings - and played her part without interacting with Lisa more than she was forced to. When she came home, which Jennie wasn’t convinced she did every night, she somehow managed consistently to not get in until after Lisa had gone to sleep and to get up and out in the morning before anyone else woke up. Only the hastily washed breakfast dishes in the drainer provided any sign that she’d been there at all.

And while they had no way of knowing how Jisoo was handling the situation, it was obvious that Lisa wasn’t handling it well at all. Each day seemed to weigh more heavily on her than the one before, and as one week of this situation turned over into a second week, Lisa was in a state where just about anything would remind her of Jisoo, and being reminded of Jisoo would reduce her to tears. She mostly managed to hold it together when they were out in public, but Jennie could tell that the strain of putting on a smiling face for the fans was taking its toll on Lisa.

******

On the twelfth night, after having received a tense call from their manager earlier in the evening, Jennie knew she had to put a stop to this situation. She waited, sitting Jisoo’s bed in the dark, all evening and up until late in the night. When Jisoo came in and flipped on the light, she found Jennie staring right at her.

“Shut the door, Jisoo. We’ve got to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk, Jennie. I’m tired, I’ve been out all day, I just want to go to sleep.”

“Well that’s just tough, because we’ve got to talk.” 

Jisoo had heard Jennie angry before, but this wasn’t that. This was Jennie furious, her voice a deadly weapon, cutting to the bone. Jisoo sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Jennie, and nodded to indicate that the other girl should begin.

“I’m going to say some things,” Jennie said, “and you’re not going to like a lot of them. Once I’m done, you’ll get a chance to say whatever you want, and I’ll sit here and listen, but while I’m talking, you’re not going to interrupt. Got it?”

Liking this less and less, Jisoo nodded.

Jennie took a deep breath and began. “You’re being cruel, Jisoo. Before this, I never would have guessed that you could be so cruel. That girl out there on the couch must love you, because she’s self-destructing without you. I can tell she wants nothing more than to apologize and explain and make things right with you, and because you won’t even give her a chance, she’s falling apart. Storming out in the heat of the moment is understandable, but to continue to avoid her for almost 2 weeks now, while still sleeping here most nights and still showing up for all the band events, is just cruel.”

“Now if it was just you being a bitch, I’d just say ‘Oh, it’s Jisoo being a bitch,’ and let it go. But what you’re doing is really hurting Lisa. The Blinks have noticed. Ms Lee has noticed.”

Jisoo’s eyes grew huge.

“Yes, Ms Lee has noticed. She called me this evening. She told me if I didn’t get the situation with you and Lisa sorted out by tomorrow, she’s dissolving the band. I’ve got less than 24 hours to keep your stubborn pigheadedness from totally ruining everything we’ve worked so hard for. The band will be dissolved. You’ll be fired. Lisa will be fired. Ms Lee will try to find new places for me and Rosé, but we’ll probably end up getting fired too. And you might be totally okay with that, but I am not. I’m going to go wake up Lisa and send her in here, and neither one of you is going to come out until you’ve either gotten back together or you’ve split up and agreed to live around each other like civilized ex-girlfriends. We’ve got dance practice at 9 a.m. tomorrow so you and Lisa have” - she checked her phone - “six hours to get all of this straightened out.”

******

Based on how red her eyes were, Lisa had already been crying before she came into the room, but the sight of Jisoo sitting in her bed staring coldly at her just started the tears up again.

“I know. You don’t even have to say it. Being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I fucked it up.”

Lisa sat down on the bed facing Jisoo.

“Do you want to go first, or should I?”

“Oh, by all means, you first. Please. I insist.” And Jisoo laughed, a small, cold chuckle, tinged with hysteria.

“You’re still in the closet,” Lisa began, with no preamble, no promise that this would be relevant, just a simple statement. “Because you’re still in the closet, you get spared the tabloids speculating over your sexuality. If I so much as look at a guy, I’m ‘not really a lesbian.’ If G-Dragon spends any amount of time with a girl, he’s ‘apparently reconsidering his gay lifestyle.’ When none of that could be further from the truth. And we probably shouldn’t let it bother us, but it does - story upon story, day after day, all the judgment and bigotry just gets to you.”

“And so, while we were still trainees - his last two years as a trainee, my first two - G-Dragon and I made an agreement. Since we were both in the same situation, we’d help each other out. On the rare occasion that he wanted some pussy, he’d come to me. And on the even more rare occasion that I wanted the D, I’d go to him. We’re both able to keep our mouths shut, and we’re at such different points in our lives and careers that even if anyone did see us together, then he’d get applause for “mentoring” me, without sex ever coming to anyone’s mind.”

“So then fast forward to 12 days ago. He’s about to go out on tour, and coming to see me before a tour had become a regular routine for him. And I told him about you, and about us. And he convinced me - I let him convince me - that it would be okay if he and I had sex, just like it would be okay if you and Rosé or you and Jennie had sex. And that’s where you walked in.”

“And now that I’ve said that out loud, it sounds like the biggest load of crap, and I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t believe me. But it’s true. I swear, it’s true. So... what do you think... can we live next to each other like civilized ex-girlfriends?”

Jisoo stared coldly at Lisa and uttered a single word: “No.”

Lisa gasped. “You’re really going to let them disband Blackpink? No, there’s no need for that. I’ll call Ms Lee tomorrow and quit, then you and Jennie and Rosé can carry on as a trio.”

Jisoo mouth slowly curled in a small, satisfied smile. “The reason we can’t live next to each other like civilized ex-girlfriends, is you’re not my ex-girlfriend. You’ve got some work to do to rebuild my trust in you, and we’ve got a lot of talking to do, but I’m not giving up on us that easy. For the past 12 days I’ve been jealous and angry and I don’t know what else, and I was trying to sort it out, and I’m still not done, and I’m sorry I made things so hard for you. But unless you’re dumping me, go tell Jennie we made up and then get over here and give me a kiss.”

“Oh, and Lisa...” Lisa stopped halfway to the door and looked back at Jisoo.

“I believe you. No one trying to lie their way out of the situation you’re in would make up something that ridiculous.”


End file.
